Pokemon Story Library
by GH08T
Summary: Pokemon stories in random order, Either oneshot or chapter story and a different genre for each story. So now without further a do, let us enter the library (rated: T for random occuring events and just to be safe
1. A dragon and two bows

On the cliff on a mountain there was a hydreigon that would wait there all the time. His name as Drei, he waits there for long hours to only see a sylveon named Viola go near him and each night they play with one another until the sun has risen. This night Viola was a bit late which gave Drei a lot of time to think until she alive.

"Drei I'm *pant* here" Viola said while trying to catch her breath.

"You ran here, didn't you?" Drei asked.

"Pretty much, at least I got here" Viola said.

"Lets fly again" Viola said while climbing on Drei's back and they then flied off somewhere with Viola.

"HEY VIOLA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO SOMEWHERE AT SUNRISE? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO TO YOU INSTEAD?" Drei asked but the wind was high enough to make Viola unable to hear what Drei said.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Viola said.

Drei then landed in the forest then Viola then went off his back.

"Viola,why do you always go during the sunrise? Why won't you let me go to you instead?" Drei asked but the sun has risen

"Speaking of the sun rise,I'll just see you tomorrow" Viola said until she was stopped by a zangoose then 4 more then appeared.

"Oi,What er ya doin our territory" Zangoose 1.

"Lets kill them" Zangoose 2 said then they all prepared to use crush claw on Drei.

They then kept on attacking preventing him from moving and using moves. Viola then ran until she was hit by fury cutter on her. Drei then used dragon rush on each of the attacking zangoose and flew off. And they then landed on the cliff that was on the mountain.

"Thanks Drei" Viola said.

"Viola, why are you always going to me ven you go away afterwards?" Drei asked.

"Well..." Viola said then she started to blush until she jumped at Drei and kissed him. "Well,the short answer is, I love you" Viola said

"Viola,I love you too" Drei said then kissed Viola again.

At the end of the path.

"That tree with rose bushes attached to the sides is my house" Viola said.

"Vee!" A bunch of kids said when she entered the house.

The kids were in different species of pokemon other than eevees but Igglybuff,marill,cubone etc. they then stared at Drei with curiosity until...

"WAAH MONSTER" the Azurill said then everyone ran leaving Viola amd Drei"

"Eh..." Drei said in confusion

"Ahahaha" Viola said in embarassment.

"Um,Viola who's kids are these?" Drei asked.

"They're with me,I run an orphange since these kids have lost their families or they were abandoned and the next thing you know there were this many of them. It was such a heartbreaking story so I had to take them in,mI thought it would be hard to tell you" Viola said until Drei then hugged her suddenly out of nowhere.

"I knew you were a very nice person" Drei said then Viola then hugged him back.

"Is the monster going to mate with Vee" The charmander said.

"HEY, Where did you learn that word?" Viola said then Drei smiled at her.

THE END

Hey guys GH08T here and welcome to my first one shot I'm not sure if it was good but there is a reason why I named this Clichéd oneshots,one is that this is where I place all my oneshots now you can also suggest what pokemon you want me to make a pairing of (you can comment even though you don't have an account). I'm basically recycling my pokemon stories so yeah I hope you enjoyed. This story was inspired by Sweet Night by Azuma Minatsu and thats all. Thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story BA BYE!


	2. Lea and Rott ch 1: Theif

My name is Lea,I'm snivy and I am an outcast from my family. I was forced to leave due to me breaking a rule from my town and this is my story

Lea's POV

A shop had just recently opened in a cave for adventurers and oddly it was nearby. Inside the cave there was a kecleon sitting on a carpet with a chest behind him.

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP!" I screamed

the kecleon then went deeper inside the cave, I used that as a opportunity to take the chest. I looked inside to find money, sellable items, and food.

"Just what I needed" I said and I grabbed the chest and ran as fast as I can until I bumped into officers of the guild then continued running.

"Stop that thief" Kecleon said making the Breloom and Zangoose chase after me.

I then used vine whip to latch on a tree and travel from branch to branch until I hopped into a bush and used my tail and color to camouflage with my surroundings.

I then lost them and headed into town. I then gotten the money and eaten the food from the chest until I ran into the same officers and was about to be dragged into jail until an oshawott stopped them.

"Wait she is a friend of mine and I promise she wouldn't do whatever she did again" The Oshawott said.

"You promise kid?" the zangoose asked and he then nodded and I was released.

"Thanks brat, now I got to go" I said until he grabbed my hand to stop me

"What did you do to get into so much trouble Um..." The oshawott said.

"Lea, and I took the chest of a kecleon" I said.

"Well Lea my name is Rott and you know you shouldn't have done that because I heard the prisons are even harder than before, so why don't you stay at my house?" Rott asked.

"Thanks kid but I don't want to meet your mom so she'll tell me to change your diapers" I said

"Oh,no I live alone inside a tent in the forest by the pond" Rott said.

"Fine kid, but don't expect me to stay there long" I said then I sneezed.

"Um, are you alright Lea?" Rott asked.

"Fine, its just cold" I said then he set down his bag to pull out a green scarf with a white strip in the middle.

"Here, use this" Rott said then he put the scarf on her.

"Thanks kid" Lea said and headed with rott to a tent that was man made and might have been set there years ago.

At night the two were eating a bowl of berries.

"Hey Lea, where is your family?" Rott asked.

"I was outcasted by them because I stole something from the elder" Lea said.

"Well it seems late so lets go to sleep" Rott said and lied down on the pillow then Lea did the same.

The next day Lea woke up to see Rott not at the place he was sleeping in. She then heard a noise from outside when she realized a quilava and and glameow were fighting with him.

"Give me your money kid and nobody gets hurt" The quilava said.

"No, so go home and cry in the corner" Rott said until the glameow was about to use scratch but was interrupted by a leaf storm which knocked her out.

"Now you get it runt" the quilava said then used flame wheel on Rott which he was able to hit hard enough to knock him out.

Lea then used vine whip to hit the quilava which sent him running.

"Rott wake up, Rott" Lea said then carried him to the guild

In the guild everyone was going on with their business until Lea went in with Rott on her back.

"Someone help him,please someone help him" Lea said then he was rushed to the infirmary.

After an hour he then came out with a bandage on his head.

"He'll be alright, but what exactly happened to him" the nurse asked her.

"He was being robbed by a glameow and a quilava who were after his money and I knocked out the glameow and since there are officers they would bring her here believing her saying she was the one who got robbed and we'd reveal the truth then they would go after her quilava friend" Lea said

unbelievably Lea's plan worked and the two were caught. Lea and Rott then returned to the tent and after they ate they went to sleep.

"Hey Lea, thanks for the help back there" Rott said.

"Sure, no problem kid" Lea said

She then went to sleep while widening her scarf so she can use it as a blanket and unknowingly Rott went in the scarf with her. since that Lea was still awake she saw Rott beside her inside the scarf with her. She then smiled at him and went to sleep.

To be continued in chapter 2/3: stolen

Hey guys GH08T here and as you can tell this is only a 3 chapter story which is between the main characters Lea the Snivy and Rott the oshawott. Snd as you can tell I changed the title of this story being a library containing books that are either chapter or oneshots and if you can make a link I will place that story in the link and put it here and remember to qualify for the library the pokemon story has to have no swearing, lemons, and humans and that is all. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story BA BYE!


	3. Lea and Rott ch 2: Stolen

My name is Rott the only new friend of Lea for 2 years. I'm a Dewott and Lea is now a Servine now but I still need her protecting me from danger. Lea was now being more kinder to me only but I wonder, is she falling for me? And am I falling for her?

We still lived in the tent but at least it was now larger and was enough to fit 4 people. Lea also started a small garden beside the tent. I sometimes just admire her out the window of the tent when she's there or when I'm not running from thugs that try to steal my money.

"Hey Rott when will you keep that shell of yours so we can go to that market" Lea said.

"Okay let me just put it in my bag" Rott said.

"Rott you know that small chest in your bag will only slow us down" Lea said.

By that statement I knew she was right so I placed the chest on the side of my of my bed and me and Lea went off to the market.

( 2 hours after they left )

A sableye and 2 zangooses appeared and searched the tent for valueable items. Inside they found a bag of money where Lea keeps her savings and a chest with a golden scalchop with a diamond in the center.

"Boss look at this" Zangoose 1 said the sableye then looked at it and smiled ordering the zangooses to leave everything and take the scalchop.

(In the ghost market)

The market was filled with food, potions, and all sorts of items with Ghost pokemon as the store owners.

"Man the food here is great Lea" Rott said with a mouthfull of berry's that he bought.

"Careful you might just choke on one" Lea said.

And they then arrived at a book stall with a mismagius that wore a Black neckerchier

"Hey Levi do you have any new books?" Rott asked.

"Yes, I got volume 5 of the Haunting" Levi said and Rott then paid him for the book.

( on the way home )

"Hey Lea you know this was nice since I got to spend time with you more since you are always off to work and protecting me and We never really spent much time together like this" Rott said.

"Yeah, but I have to say you have something on your face" Lea said.

"Really? Where?" Rott asked.

"Over...here" Lea said then kissed him which surprised him and made his face look more red than a cherubi. He then kossed back until they both broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should say 'till eternity do us part'" Lea said and Rott nodded while holding her hand.

They then returned to their tent at night but when they entered they noticed everything was out of place and Rott was in shock to find out the scalchop was missing.

"NO NO NO NO" Rott said then panicked

Lea then looked out the window to see footsteps going deep inside the forest.

"Rott stay here I'll be right back" Lea said then ran out and Rott then followed her but tripped on a root of a tree which made her get farther and he then ran after her.

( In the woods )

Lea then looked around to find more footprints but it stopped at a giant rock that just stood there. She was then hit by a shadow claw and was hit by tons of fury swipes. Lea has now taken too many hits on where she was then hit by a shadow claw that made her hit the rock.

"Alright she's taken care of so lets move" the sableye said then escaped leaving the zangooses with her.

The zangooses were about to continue using fury swipes until they were both hit with razor shell repeatedly until they were bothe defeated.

"L-Lea are you alright?" Rott asked then Lea handed him his golden scalchop.

"Once a thief, always a thief" Lea said.

"Lea we should bring you to the guild, they could help you" Rott said until she placed her hand on his mouth.

"No Rott, I'm near the point of death, guess I was overconfidednt of beating them to a pulp. Just know...that I love you" Lea said then kissed Rott while holding his paw tightly until she lost grip of his hand and was now not breathing.

"Lea, Lea, LEA!" Rott cried at the tragic loss of his friend and lover.

( the next day )

Rott was in the guild and waited for the officers to catch the criminal that killed Lea.

"Here he is, we caught him yesterday running from someone" Breloom said.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU FREAKIN MONSTER" Rott shouted in anger and pulled out both of his scalchop so he could end him until a gallade stopped him.

"There was enough bloodshed already Rott" Gallade said and Rott then placed his Scalchops back and went to the cemetary.

Rott then stared at her grave where he body lied whil holding her scarf in his hand.

"She must've been dear to your heart" Levi said.

"Yes she was" Rott said.

"Its a shame she died, I'm sorry for your loss old friend. But she's in a better place now, you could follow if you want" Levi said.

"If I die her memories die with me" Rott said.

"Hm" Levi said and floated away

Rott then went back to his tent and stared at her garden and remembered more and more memories he shared with her. He then lied down on his bed looking at her bed where he placed her scarf. He kept staring at it for hours until he fell asleep. That night a light then appeared which made him follow it curiously until he saw Xerneas with Lea sitting on Xerneas' back.

Xerneas then disappeared and Lea looked around at the area until she saw Rott run towards her and hugged her with tears of joy.

"Hey Rott I'm back" Lea said and the then both kissed.

THE END

Hey I'm back and I came with this story which ends the story of Lea and Rott and I decided to make it only 2 chapters in this story. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA BYE!


	4. Shocking Relationship (Ash x Pikachu)

(Pikachu is a female in this story)

"Man, I can't sleep tonight" Ash said while sitting on his sleeping bag.

Wierdly Pikachu wasn't around and Serena, Clement, and Bonnie were still asleep.

"I wonder where is pikachu" Ash asked himself then got out of his sleeping bag and started to look for pikachu.

In the forest.

Ash looked around until he saw pikachu staring into the lake

"Nice night huh?" Ash asked and pikachu smiled and nodded

"Nights like this somehow make me remember the many years we've spent together" Ash said.

"Yeah" Pikachu said which made Ash suddenly jump in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting to tell you I can speak English" Pikachu said while scratching the back of her head.

"If that is the case then why did you speak English just now?" Ash asked.

"I wanted it to be our little secret, and yeah days like this makes me remember the day we met" Pikachu said.

"You were so stubborn back then" Ash said and Pikachu giggled at that statement.

Ash liked her as a partner and a friend but their bonds were now getting stronger and stronger, accomplishing every obstacle that stood in their path. Maybe it was not skill, luck, nor friendship, maybe it was love. It was love that conquered their obstacles, making a stronger bond, he just liked her that way. He liked the way she spoke to him, innocent and kind hearted. He liked her laugh so sweet, he did not find any bad qualities, just a million reasons why he loved her in every way.

"Hey Ash" Pikachu said.

"Hm" Ash said looking at pikachu

"I've been wanting to say this for quite sometime, I think I-" Pikachu said until a robotic claw grabbed her.

"What the!?" Ash said then a familiar trio appeared and it was revealed to be Team rocket members Jessie and James with the ever so devious Meowth.

( I hate those freakin Team Rocket intros that is getting old no matter how many times you change the lines or the way it looks, its always the same. So I decided to make it shorter and less annoying)

4x _Play

"Well it was preety easy to grab pikachu and this time we'll make sure that pikachu is ours this time" Meowth said and placed a device on pikachu's forehead then they used a remote to completely take over her.

"Alright Pikacu use iron tail" Jessie said then pikachu did as she was told and attacked Ash vigerously using Iron tail.

"Now use Thunderbolt" James said then it hit Ash but he was taking it in and going nearer to pikachu in the controlled form.

"Pikachu stop this, please" Ash said.

"its no use now twerp" Jessie said

Ash then hugged pikachu tightly making her mad and increase the strenght of her thunderbolt. Ash then fell on his knees as he was getting weaker and weaker until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Pikachu, I know you're still in there, if you can hear me then remeber that... I love you" Ash said then suddenly pikachu stopped and remembered every single memory she shared with ash, all the hardships and obstacles they have both overcome and made her remember she loved him too.

The device the short circuited and it then broke which made the control make a small explosion in meowth's hands and winced in pain when it blew up.

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said and used thunderbolt which shocked them (its a good thing I'm not in their Current situation, Badum crash). It launched them high into the air with them screaming.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio said in unison.

The sunrise was now arriving amd pikachu then faced Ash again.

"Ash, Iove you too" Pikachu said and jumped into Ash's arms amd was given a warm hug from Ash and they were now both overfilled with joy.

THE END

Hey guys I'm back with this Shockingly new one-shot into my pokemon stories. I'm not sure if its good or not since its my first time making a human x pokemon story. I hope you liked the little lame jokes I've made in this story :)

Thanks for suggesting this story

Bluewolfbat

I appreciate the suggestion.

So I hope you enjoyed this electrifying one-shot I've made. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA-BYE!


End file.
